


Crass

by StaticLantern



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticLantern/pseuds/StaticLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very explicit necrophilia smut I wrote for my girlfriend. Literally nothing else to say, that's all it is, I shouldn't have to expect negative comments or complaints. This is straight up zombie porn, sorry. (This is sooort of a branch off of Cold Bodies, I recommend that one if you're looking for a Zombie Avengers AU but don't want porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crass

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/

Laying there in the dark, Loki was remarkably pale and skinny. The moonlight shone through between the boards on the window, illuminating the man, making him look practically white. Clint watched over him during the night, knowing that it was completely possible and more than likely that Loki would change during the night. He didn’t like the idea of going to sleep and leaving himself open to attack. He was too smart for that.  
Besides, watching Loki sleep was… relaxing. The gentle rise and fall of his shoulders, tracing the outline of his ribs with his eyes. He fit against the corner of the couch perfectly, and he looked so vulnerable wearing just a pair of ratty jeans. Clint couldn’t help but think how perfect he looked like this.  
The thought disturbed him and he forced himself away from the sleeping lump. He rose from the couch and located a pack of cigarettes. They were old. He’d quit smoking before the virus outbreak, but had never gotten around to throwing them out. What did he have to lose from smoking them now? Soon enough, the small apartment was filled with the rank smoke.  
Clint reveled in the nicotine high he hadn’t felt in months, longer. You don’t feel it like this when you’re a full time smoker. It becomes more of a habit really, but when you smoke for the first time even after a day or two, the nicotine hits you and you feel dizzy and light headed and it’s just… nice.  
Halfway through the cigarette, he sat back down on the couch, watching Loki again. He couldn’t bring himself to find an actual place to ash, so he just flicked the cigarette over the floor. End of the world, who the fuck cares if there’s a bit of ash on the goddamn carpet. Not like he was getting his security deposit back now.

Sometime during the night, maybe it was three in the morning by then, maybe later, Clint couldn’t tell, Loki stopped breathing. His shoulders stopped rising, his body became completely still. Clint had smoked two cigarettes by then, having just put the second out when he noticed. He stopped, watching Loki closer now. Maybe his breathing had just become shallow.  
That wasn’t the case though. He reached a hand over his face just to check, just to really be sure, he felt under his nose for any trace of breath. There was none. He knew there was nothing to be done. CPR would have been moot. You can’t breath life back into someone infected with the virus. All there was to be done was wait for him to change. He could just cut his head off now so he would never have to see him as a mindless, overly aggressive animal, but…  
He couldn’t bring himself to do that. Or put a bullet in his head. He was inclined to do something else, something most would consider pretty fucked up. He stood over the body, bending over and slipping his arms under Loki’s knees and shoulders, hoisting him up. Clint walked into his bedroom, the dead weight of Loki’s corpse in his arms. Once inside, he set him down beside the closet door.  
He pulled out several sets of chains, locks, shackles, rope, anything he might be able to use to restrain Loki when he awoke. He opened the door to the closet and pulled the body inside. He chained him to the bars inside, the metal loops in the floor, anything he could attach them to. They wrapped around Loki’s wrists, ankles, around his waist and his neck. He seemed pretty secure.  
Clint had just finished securing a lock behind Loki, his body having been positioned over the corpse. He pulled back, still a little close for comfort. His eyes fell over the body, his fingertips drawing over his arm. Thoughts and ideas filled his head, things he’d never even considered before about Loki, especially not about him in his current state. Granted, Clint had gone a little crazy lately, especially in these past few months with no contact with anyone. Four months had come and gone since the outbreak started, six months since he’d had contact with anyone other than the cashier at the corner store. That was his own fault though, Clint had turned into a complete recluse. He preferred being alone in his apartment playing video games and watching old movies.

You could barely tell Loki was dead. He was still kind of warm, his body was still limp. It was like he was sleeping really. Clint drew his fingers up his arm, running them back and forth over Loki’s face. He cocked his head to the side, letting his eyes trailed from Loki’s face down to the front of his pants.  
Who would know? Who was there left to give two shits what Clint did to this corpse sitting in his closet? Clint sure as hell couldn’t bring himself to care, as hard as he tried to. He knew if he gave in and did what he was so tempted to, there’d be no going back. But of course, where was there to back to anyways? The whole goddamn world was dead. He was probably going to end up blowing his own head off in the next couple of months anyways. Who gave a fuck really?  
Fuck it. Just fuck it. Clint sat back, crouching in front of Loki, and brought his hands down to his pants. He pulled Loki’s ratty jeans down to his knees before tugging his own down. He let his eyes wander over Loki’s body, wrapping his fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly. He let out a satisfied moan, rolling his head around.  
It didn’t take long to get hard. It had already been making it’s way there when Clint was still deciding whether or not to do it. He moved closer to the body, gripping his thighs and pulling him into his lap. He brought his gaze up to Loki’s face, pressing the tip of his cock to Loki’s hole. It slid in slowly, and he let out a long groan, his eyes closing, his head lolling back. He didn’t have to be careful, he didn’t have to prep Loki first. He’d considered briefly finding his lube, but fuck it.  
His rhythm was fairly slow at first, trying to get a feel for what he was doing. He propped Loki against the back of the closet, on hand holding onto his hip, the other holding him by the throat, keeping his head in place in case he came back before Clint finished. He didn’t even try to stay quiet. He moaned loudly, quickening his pace. His head fell against Loki’s chest, drawing his lips over the skin gently before biting down. His nails dug into Loki’s ass.  
Any doubt he’d had earlier had left his mind. The only thoughts in his head now were of how fucking amazing Loki felt, limp in his grasp. His grip on Loki’s throat tightened, though knowing it wouldn’t have any effect on Loki made it lose a degree of power it would have had behind it previously. He gripped tighter anyways.  
The pressure was building in his cock, his pace quickened, their skin slapping together loudly now. He moaned louder, cursing, hissing profanities against Loki’s chest. And it was good he had such a tight grip on Loki’s neck, because the body was beginning to stir now. Choked growling noises were rumbling from Loki’s mouth and his head was jerking around. Clint slammed into him harder, trying to ignore the movement.  
Loki thrashed around him, his arms straining against the chains, trying to slash at Clint with his nails. His growls were nearly as loud as Clint’s moaning now. Clint pulled out suddenly, releasing Loki’s thigh and wrapping his hands around his cock. He pumped at it, still rolling his hips against Loki. Soon after, he came, the liquid shooting across Loki’s stomach several times. Clint groaned, letting his teeth sink it’s Loki’s skin again. He bit hard, blood drawing and dribbling into his mouth. He pulled his face away from Loki’s chest, spitting the blood out onto the man’s abdomen.  
Loki was thrashing harder now, snapping his teeth at Clint. He stayed for a moment longer, gathering his energy, collecting himself. When he pushed off, he’d have to be quick, careful not to let the creature bite him. In one swift movement, he threw himself away from Loki, who instantly lunged forward, the chains tightening audibly. Clint stood up and pulled his pants back into place, staring down at the creature lashing about in his closet.  
Dark fingerprints had appeared on Loki’s hip, thigh, and throat, blood still dripped from the wound on his chest. It felt wrong to leave him there, covered in blood, spit, and semen, his pants crassly hanging around his knees, but there was jackshit to be done about it. Clint would deal with him later anyways, so he just kicked the closet door shut and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/


End file.
